


I have come home

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's first flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have come home

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: pre-series  
> A/N: For [**bsg_100**](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_100/)'s "Firsts" prompt.  
> Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No infringement is intended and no profit is made from this.

The first time Kara swings herself into the cockpit, it's like coming home. She never knew what that meant before: home's always been a place of cringing and pain. Now she's sitting in the seat that holds her up like an embrace, and her hands just fit, and she forgets that the flight suit is close and stiff and makes her feel sticky. The instructor's words buzz in her ears, nothing like the angels singing as she powers up and lifts off, easy as breathing, natural as fighting.

Kara Thrace is not going to frak this up. Not this thing.


End file.
